Total Drama Island: Season 2
by Burning 'Til There's Dark Blue
Summary: 37 unknowing campers. 1 Sadistic Host. 2 chefs. 3 underage producers. Bazookas, Monte Carlo Z34s, Japanese Weapons, insanity. It's Total Drama Island: Season 2! Also, it's Season 2 of My Very Twisted Game Show. ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Submission Form

I know it's been said and done, and it's all cliché, but I feel like doing my own season 2. Anyway, here are the submission forms. It's not the first 22, but the 10 girls and 11 guys I like the best. Why 10 girls? Because I'm putting mine in.

**Name: **Preferably the full name

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Outfit:**

**Prized Possession:**

**Paired Up?:**

**Personality:**

**Other: **Any special talents, languages, et cetera.

**History:**

**Stereotype:**

The winners will be revealed tomorrow.


	2. And The Winners Are

I know there are more than 22 (11 more than the original plan) but me and akatsuki-shibaki had a little bit of an argument over this. I'll just have 3 teams instead. I can torture more people this way. _(Pulls out lighter)_ I don't know. I'll figure it out. So anyway, here are the winners. Well, actually, just the ones who submitted forms before I wrote this.

Also, Flame Rising, I seriously don't care what you think. To the flamers though, just remember that I'm a pyromaniac.

**GothicChevy** – _Dante Dattolo_

**Gracie-Boo-Daisy** - _Grace "Gracie" Anna Cure, Zachary "Zach" Thomas Cure_

**Drey'sxoxFire** - _Audrey Lynn Forbes_

**KeptxoxPromises** - _Elicia "Ellie" Whitt, Ryan York_

**WhatGoesUp-MustComeDown** - _Benjamin "Ben" Grey, Colette Bellamont_

**TaylorMan021983** - _Kenny Stevenson_

**Chakram Soldier** - _Tyson 'Ty' Hawk, Katy Steel_

**Wingedfighter **- _Nikki Bennett_

**The Grim Sleeper **- _Allister Greenfield_

**Hgirl1884 **- _Haley Alexis Sullivan_

**janey1097 **- _Rosetta Hawthorne, Riley Fox_

**Lynyrd Lionheart **- _Ayanna "Aya" Lraethe_

**Dreamer-by-Day** - _Satine Pele DeLevega, Todd Logan Balgaire_

**Kingzutara **- _Spicer D. Lovejoy VII_

**God's-Seraph-of-Ascension **- _Jane-Reoneah Unbreon II_

**LunarEclipse **- _Alana Tanning_

**schoolisboring **- _Becca Marie Asher_

**Sonowa **- _Raphael R. Forrest_

**PrimaJ887 **- _Cariba Hilton, Lyee_

**HiroTheGreat **- _Jude Winooski_

**lovestruckbabe243 - **_Charity Lisley_

**Sanjiandserea – **_Lita_

**earth warrior - **_Dakota Jenning_

**happyfan13 - **_Terry Morgan_

**purple197 - **_Alicia Conaway_

**Serlenia - **_Serlenia Elise Raven_

**ihavealife - **_Karma Sky_

**randomhottiexoxo - **_Effie Victoria Johnson_

And finally, me and my Co-Author.

**akatsuki-shibaki** – _Krm _(It's pronounced Carim, people, so don't ask!)

**ShadowCatcher** - _Vanesa Alexandria Williams-Bermejo_

Thank you all so much for submitting your characters. I hope you continue reading! Onto the Author's note!

* * *

**Me: **Well, that was fun!

**Gabby: **What was that? There are 11 more people than the original amount of people!

**Me: **That way you can torture more people. There'll just be three teams.

**Gabby: **What?

**Me: **Don't worry. Just wait until you see the teams!

**Gabby: **Laila, what are you going to do this time?

**Me: **_(Laughs evilly and pulls out lighter.)_

**Sebastian: **Hey, why am I not in here?

**Me: **You said you didn't want to sign up for Fanfiction, and you had to have an account on here. Plus, after the incident on the game show last season with you singing and everything…

**Sebastian: **I had to provide entertainment.

**Me: **And I have to keep up ratings. Adios!

**Sebastian: **WHAT?

**Me and Gabby: **ADIOS!! _(Security drags Sebastian away.)_

_(Gabby and I sit down in chairs. I began thinking of what to do for a theme song.)_

**Me: **What do you think? Instead of the original one, how about _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous _by Good Charlotte?

**Gabby: **Whatever.

**Me: **Let's let the people decide. People, what do you think? _Lifestyles _or another song? You know what? I'll just put up a poll.


	3. The Campers Arrive

**Chapter 1: **_The Campers Arrive_

_A/N: Laila (Me) interrupts a lot, via the loudspeaker. While some of her/my announcements are normal, 90 of the time it's because she/I want(s) to yell at Chris or say a guy is hot…Yeah…that's a great idea to put a pyromaniacal sociopathic teen in charge of a loudspeaker._

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame, smiling somewhat psychopathically. The camp lay behind him. There were six cabins, each in pairs of two and arranged in a circle. Several other cabins were scattered around, just a bit farther away.

"Chris!" Somebody finally shouted. "The cameras have been rolling for 5 minutes! How long are you going to stand there?"

"Oh." Chris said. "Anyway, welcome to a new season of Total Drama Island! This year, we have replaced our old producers with the producers of another popular TV show, _My Very Twisted Game Show, _Laila, Gabby, and Sebastian._" _The camera switched to a very high-tech production studio, filled with computers and TV screens. The three said teens were sitting in rolling chairs.

"Hi, everyone! Let me introduce myself. I am Laila, and I am in charge of this remote, the intercom, and any alarms. I also get to throw stuff off the cliff. Did I mention the production studio is in the cliff?" A girl with short, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a black UnderOath jacket announced, holding up a fancy remote to show them what she was talking about. "The remote does everything!"

"Except blow things up! I'm Gabby, and I'm in charge of explosions and weapons." Another girl with short, dark brown hair added. Unlike Laila, she had brown eyes and was taller.

"And I'm Sebastian!" the only guy out of the three yelled. He was shorter than the two girls, and had black hair.

"Yeah, this dork is in charge of the stuff we don't like, such as phone calls, editing, censoring stuff, ordering pizza, ordering dynamite, flamethrowers, airplanes, helicopters, et cetera. He's also the pilot. Though in retrospect, maybe that's not a good idea." Laila said. The camera switched back to Chris.

"These three teens successfully ran a Game Show that beat out ratings of every single show on ABC. Awesome, guys. Anyway, we have 33 – or maybe it was 34 – teens arriving today. Their boat should be arriving any minute. Find out what happens on Total Drama Island."

_**"**__Season 2!"_ Laila screamed over the intercom. There were sounds of a fight, and then all went silent.

_**The Awesome Theme Song Sequence That Took Me Forever: Lifestyles of The Rich and Famous, by Good Charlotte, plays. Random cameras pop out from nowhere, disturbing several angry raccoons. The camera zooms in on the island, to Chris, who is sitting in a lawn chair, drinking soda and yelling into a megaphone. He looks startled to see the camera come out of nowhere. It then goes to a white Chevy Monte Carlo Z34. Dante is sitting on the hood, listening to his iPod. Suddenly, Vanesa does a backflip out of a tree and lands on his lap. She smiles, and Dante pushes her off. The camera then goes to Grace, Ben, Satine, and Spicer, who are all backing up, trying to take pictures. They crash into each other and end up on the ground. The camera zooms quickly to the mess hall, where Tyson, Todd, and Dakota are trying to set up an elaborate prank on Chef involving a bucket filled with chili. Raphael comes in and the bucket falls on him, causing him to drop the coin he is carrying. The camera zooms out, and it shows Collete, Cariba, Katy, and Becca all being flirted with by Zach. Camera goes to another part of the camp, where Ellie is drumming on the walls, Nikki, Haley, Rosetta, Karma, and Terry are all trying to get her to stop, but are interrupted when Ryan, Riley, crashes through the door, being chased by the angry-looking Ayanna, Alana, Serlenia, and Effie. The camera zooms out again, showing Jane-Reoneah, Kenny, Allister, Lyee, Jude, Charity, Lita, Alicia, and Krm all sitting around the campfire, looking shocked at Chef's newest creation. Audrey comes by, looks at Chef's food, then walks away, looking sick. The camera zooms up to show everyone. There is a pause where the title should come up, and the camera quickly goes over to the production studio, where Laila, Gabby, and Sebastian are standing on the desk, fighting over the remote, which Laila is holding above everyone's head. Laila manages to press a button on it, and a Total Drama Island sign comes up, followed by the text: Season 2, in red letters. All cuts to black.**_

It was about 6 A.M. when a very large yacht pulled up. While the yacht had been spotless last season, it was now covered in graffiti. Obviously, some of the campers had gotten hold of spray paint. The yacht stopped, and the doors opened. A slightly tanned, turquoise haired boy walked out, listening to his iPod. He took off the earbuds and looked at Chris, waiting for a response.

"You must be Dante Dattolo! Welcome to the island!" Chris shouted happily, a bit too overeager from the coffee he had earlier. The girl in the UnderOath jacket suddenly appeared out of nowhere, walked over, and hit Chris on the head.

"Ow, Laila. I'm glad you're too young for these challenges. Aren't you supposed to be up in the studio?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I left Gabby and Sebastian up to that. I hope they aren't killing each other. Anyway, you have 33 teens arriving, who have been in a boat for the past few hours, and it's way too early in the morning. You need all the help you can get. I hope nobody's died yet."

_Meanwhile, in the Production studio._

"Ow! Why are you hitting me with a shoe?" Sebastian screamed. Gabby had him in a headlock and was hitting him with a tennis shoe. Sebastian tried to throw Gabby off of him, and they both ended up on the ground, fighting.

_Back on the Dock._

Dante was looking disappointed and angry. He glared at Chris and Laila, who raised her hands in innocence and stepped back.

"When is my car arriving? I thought you said it would be here." He said, glaring at Chris.

"The car and luggage arrive on a separate boat." Chris replied. "Where is that separate boat, anyway?" he added. Laila and Dante both slapped their forehead.

"We only have one driver, remember? The other one quit. Apparently he did not like Gabby pelting him with firecrackers." Laila explained. Dante looked shocked, then walked to stand near the back of the dock. He put his earbuds back in and stared off into space, obviously daydreaming about his car.

A blonde girl jumped off the boat, camera case around her neck. She looked at the three people on the dock and smiled. Laila grabbed Chris's clipboard and flipped through it.

"Grace Anna Cure. Hi. Welcome. Aloha. Hola. Konnichiwa. Bonjour. Gutentag. Welcome to Total Drama Island!" Laila announced loudly, wincing as the loudspeaker turned on and feedback filled the air. It paused momentarily.

"_Laila, help me! GYAAH! GABBY, WHERE DID YOU GET A BASEBALL BAT?" _Sebastian's voice filled the air, followed by the sound of a fight, then something very heavy falling on the ground and Gabby yelling angrily. Laila rolled her eyes and began walking back towards the cliff, mumbling something about immaturity. Chris looked at the cliff, wondering what could be going on in there.

Grace stood on the dock, trying to figure out what was going on. She opened her mouth to say something, then screamed as Chris pulled out a hamburger out of nowhere and threw it at her.

"What was that for? I'm a vegetarian!" she screamed. Chris laughed, and Grace walked over to stand near Dante, who was finding the entire situation very hilarious. "And please don't call me Grace, call me Gracie." She added, very mad at Chris.

A brunette boy walked off the boat, quickly spotted the hamburger lying on the ground, and picked it up, taking a large bite out of it. This got him immediately scolded.

"Zach! I told you not to eat off the ground!" Grace yelled. The boy, who everyone now knew was Zach, just smiled.

"Yeah, but this isn't the ground, Sis." Zach said, smiling. Grace just rolled her eyes. Chris smiled.

"Zachary Thomas! I don't think I need to say your last name, since you and Grace are siblings. Welcome to the island." Chris announced happily. Zach simply smiled and continued eating the hamburger.

A girl with long red hair walked off the boat and quickly spotted Zach. Or more specifically, his hamburger.

"Hey, how come he gets a burger? I'm hungry too!" the girl yelled.

"Because he found it on the ground." Grace said.

"Audrey Lynn Forbes! Welcome!" Chris was still overeager, and Dante was starting to look upset.

"Dude, you don't have to say everyone's name!" Dante shouted. Chris gave him a death glare, then turned back to Audrey, who was walking over to stand next to the three campers who were already there.

At this point, another blonde girl walked off the boat, two drumsticks in her pocket. Dante quickly groaned.

"This is the girl who was drumming on everything on the boat! Ellie! Why don't you leave me alone!" Dante shouted. He paused momentarily. "At least you're better than that one girl." He added.

"Elicia Whitt! Wel…" Chris began. The loudspeaker turned on. There were still mild sounds of a fight going on in the background.

_"Christopher MacLean, I swear, if you say 'So-and-so! Welcome!' one more time, I'm going to come down there and kill you with my lighter." _Laila yelled. A mild explosion was heard in the background.

_"Gabby! No firecrackers in the studio!" _Laila added. All went silent.

"Okay." Chris said. Audrey was mildly confused, trying to figure out what had happened. She shook her head in mild disappointment.

A red-head boy jumped off the boat, somehow landing about 10 feet from where he had jumped, only inches away from Chris.

_"Say your name!" _Laila's voice momentarily crackled over the loudspeaker. Zach, being the closest, picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the loudspeaker, frustrated with the 13-year-old coming on every 5 seconds.

_"Hey, no throwing rocks at the loudspeaker!" _Laila screamed. Seconds later, several firecrackers shot down from the cliff, landing inches away from Zach, who quickly stomped them out.

"Um…yeah…anyway, my name is Ryan York." The recently arrived teen stated. He quickly walked over to the steadily growing group of campers. Right as he got to the group, another boy jumped off, this one with sandy brown, shaggy hair. He had a camera case around his neck.

_"OKAY! THIS GUY IS HOT!" _Laila came over the loudspeaker again. Zach picked up yet another rock and threw it, missing the loudspeaker by a few inches. The newly arrived teen had taken out his camera and quickly snapped a picture of this.

_"According to the list of people I got, this kid is Benjamin Grey, but he likes to be called Ben." _Laila announced. Chris looked very upset that Laila had taken over the hosting.

_"Chris, stop being depressed!" _Laila added as a girl with curly brown hair stepped off the boat. She looked at them, confused. Zach looked a little bit starstruck, but Grace quickly snapped him out of it and hit him on the back of his head.

_"This girl is Colette Bellamont, and she's from France. Zach, stop staring at her!" _Laila announced.

"_Qu'arrive-t-il__maintenant__?" _she asked, somewhat confused.

_"I don't speak French!" _Laila screamed. _"We have a bunch of crazies and Chris is depressed. At least, I think that's what you asked." _She added. Colette nodded and walked over to everyone else. Zach was still staring at her, starstruck.

Another boy got off the boat, a harmonica in his pocket. He looked at the group of teens, looking a bit shy.

_"This kid is Kenny Stevenson." _Laila announced. Kenny smiled shyly. Dante had long been lost in his iPod music. Grace was now hitting Zach on the head as hard as she could with the back of her fist, Zach was ignoring his sister and staring at Colette, Audrey was just standing there, Ellie had gone back to drumming, Ryan was still looking at the loudspeaker in confusion, Ben was trying to fix his camera, whose batteries had died, and Colette was severely confused.

Another boy got off the boat. As he stepped off, he shook his hair out of his eyes. He said nothing, just walked over to everyone else.

_"And this is Tyson Hawk! Zach, stop staring at Colette! How many times do I have to tell you?" _Laila screamed. Zach, surprisingly, had no reaction to her scolding him, and was still watching Colette.

At this point, another girl, this one with long, light brown hair, stepped off the boat. She looked somewhat shy, but as Chris started to say something, she proved them somewhat wrong by hitting him on the head with her fist. Hard. Chris looked dazed, then collapsed unconscious on the ground.

_"Thank you! This girl is Katy Steel, and she just knocked out Chris! We all give you applause!" _Laila screamed. The sounds of applause filled the air, along with Sebastian's sudden screaming of _"GABBY HAS A FLAMETHROWER?" _and maniacal laughter.

Suddenly, a black-haired boy was pushed out of he boat, followed by a severely-angry looking brunette.

"This kid is being a freak!" the brunette shouted. The boy tried to hide his face.

_"Nikki Bennett and Allister Greenfield!" _Laila shouted. _"I don't think I have to say who's who." _She added. Dante, whose iPod had just died, quickly made up for what Zach had been forgetting to do, picked up a very large rock, and threw it at the loudspeaker, which fell off the post. Some feedback and static was heard, along with Laila.

_"Dante, you're so lucky you're hot or I would have killed you!" _Laila shouted. The loudspeaker was now severely destroyed. Dante looked mildly embarrassed at Laila's reaction.

Another girl walked out of the boat, playing with a pocketknife. She looked up, took one look at the teens, who were all acting incredibly moronic – except Dante, he was just blushing – and sighed.

_"This girl is Haley Alexis Sullivan. Dante, stop blushing." _Laila announced from the broken loudspeaker. Dante turned even redder and mumbled something about killing the producers. Haley nodded and began walking towards the group, not before dragging a very angry looking Nikki with her. Nikki, at this point, had nearly strangled Allister to death.

An African-American girl walked off the boat, dragging a very embarrassed looking redhead along.

_"Rosetta Hawthorne and Riley Fox!" _Laila shouted. There was a sound of another crash, and Sebastian's scream.

_"If you guys are wondering about all the noises you keep hearing, Gabby got mad at Sebastian and is now trying to kill him.," _she said. Everybody nodded. There was another loud scream, and the sound of several explosions.

Another girl got off the boat, reading as she walked. Seeing everybody staring at her, she held up the book for them to see, and to prove she wasn't wrong with her choice – _Cell, _by Stephen King – and walked over to the steadily growing group, where she sat down and continued reading.

_"Ayanna Lraethe. But apparently she likes Aya better. By the way, that is a great book she's reading! Y'all should read it!" _Laila said, obviously talking about the Stephen King book. Aya looked up and nodded.

A shy, Spanish/Hawaiian looking girl jumped off the boat, nearly crashing through the wood of the dock and almost knocking Chris off the dock. She looked towards the loudspeaker, waiting for a response.

_"Satine Pele DeLevega!" _Laila shouted, trying to be as loud as she could to cover up Sebastian's screaming and the various explosions in the background. Satine walked over to the group of teens and stood, looking at the various people.

A boy began climbing out of the boat, looking around at the group of people, and suddenly slipped, falling hard onto the dock.

_"How did you fall off? Yeah, this kid is Todd Logan Balgaire. It's not my fault if he pranks any of you, by the way. Canada's a free country…as far as I know!" _Laila shouted.

_"HELP ME!" _Sebastian suddenly came over the intercom, screaming and sounding very upset. There was a loud noise as something, obviously very heavy, fell to the ground. Everybody stared as it all went silent.

_"Gabby, why did you knock out Sebastian with a telephone?" _Laila asked. Everybody looked shocked. They all began moving away from the cliff, slowly.

Another boy jumped off the boat, landing hard on top of Todd, who hadn't gotten up yet. He quickly got off of Todd, pulling him up by his shirt collar.

_"The guy who just injured Todd's spine is Spicer D. Lovejoy the Seventh. Dang, he looks like that one dude from Titanic!" _Laila said. Spicer nodded and walked over to the frightened group of teens, still shocked that there was somebody strong enough to knock out somebody with a telephone.

A brunette girl got off, causing several of the guys to stare – except for Zach, of course. She was wearing quite a bit of jewelry, and was so pale that the sun was causing her skin to shine.

_"Guys, please stop staring. I already had to yell at Zach. This is Jane-Reoneah Unbreon II. The papers say she likes Jane better. Please don't hurt her." _Laila said. Jane looked at the loudspeaker, then walked over to stand a little ways off from everyone.

A girl with black hair stepped off the boat. She smiled and waved.

_"Alana Tanning." _Laila was obviously growing bored with having to say all the names, but suddenly, the sound of something crashing filled the room.

_"Gabby! Don't beat Sebastian up when he's unconscious!" _Laila scolded. Alana walked over to stand with the group.

_"How many people are there?" _Laila asked. There was a pause.

_"37 people? Seriously? There are 37? But there were only supposed to be 22! Gad, I'm stupid. Gabby, you were supposed to stop me from choosing more than 22! Why didn't you? In addition, there's Chris and Chef Hatchet, plus all the producers up here in the studio, and the cameramen, let's see, that adds up to 68 people? I am such an idiot sometimes…how are 68 people gonna fit on this island?" _Laila was suddenly upset. Several of the people on the dock started laughing.

Another girl got off the boat. Like Jane, she was also very pale. She smiled, somewhat shyly, and walked over to stand near the group. Everyone else stared at the intercom, waiting for Laila's reaction. The sound of snoring could be heard, then suddenly a loud thump and a sudden proclamation of _"Ouch! Gabby, you bitch!"_

"_Ow! Anyway, Becca Marie Asher." _Laila said, mumbling about Gabby being an idiot.

A dark haired boy got off the boat at this point, carrying a clipboard. He waved to everyone.

"_Raphael R. Forrest. What does the R stand for?"_

Two girls with black, wavy hair got off the boat, both looking kind of shy. They walked over to everyone, trying very hard not to fall through the weakening dock.

"_Cariba and Lyee Hilton."_

A boy with long blonde hair jumped onto the deck. He smiled very widely.

"_Jude Winooski."_

A brunette girl climbed off, jumping as another explosion was heard from the cliff. Looking mildly frightened, she walked over to the group.

"_Charity Lisley."_

A girl wearing a white dress with blue flowers got off the boat, smiling.

"_All it says is Lita. NO LAST NAME? Why?"_

A very hyper looking girl jumped off the boat, landing very hard on the dock, which had started to splinter. Smiling, she skipped over to everyone.

"_Dakota Jenning."_

A very scary looking blonde boy jumped off the boat, landing hard on the ground.

"_Terry Morgan. A word of advice, don't annoy this kid. He can kill you."_

A girl with a navy blue shirt got off the boat. She looked at the people, smiling momentarily, then walked over.

"_Alicia Conaway."_

A girl carrying a stuffed cat climbed off the boat. She quickly walked over to everyone.

"_Serlenia Elise Raven."_

A girl with a very large hairstyle stepped onto the dock.

"_Karma Sky. I'm seriously getting bored right now. People, get off the boat faster."_

Dante rolled his eyes, then paused. Was that an airplane in the distance?

A girl with long brown hair jumped off the boat, smiling and waving.

"_Effie Victoria Johnson."_

The sound of the airplane seemed to be getting louder.

"_Anyone else hear an airplane? There shouldn't be one." _Laila asked.

A girl with reddish black eyes got off the boat, smiling. She walked over to the group.

"_Krm. For those of you idiots, it's spelled K-R-M but pronounced Carim. One more girl should be here, though."_

At that moment, a Cessna biplane roared overhead. Everyone looked up as a pale girl with wild-looking hair jumped out. About halfway down, a parachute in the shape of a panda bear popped out. She landed in front of everyone, smiling maniacally.

"Hi, people! My name is Vanesa Alexandria Williams-Bermejo. Before you ask, I'm Laila's cousin. And I think I lost my lighter while I was falling!"

"_Who let my cousin here? This girl's a pyromaniacal sociopath! No! At least she doesn't know where I am! BWAHAHAHA! I DEFEATED YOU, VANNIE!"_

Dante looked at the new arrival.

"Vannie?" he asked, confused.

"You can call me Van, Vanna, Vannie, or Nessa. Needless to say, Laila came up with all of those." She smiled.

At this point, Chris finally woke up.

"Is everyone here?" He asked, mildly dazed. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now while we wait for the suitcases to arrive, I'll announce the new teams. There will be 3 teams, 2 with 12 people and 1 with 13. The three teams are the Flaming Chickens, Rabid Armadillos, and Killer Marmosets."

"What's a marmoset?" several people asked at once. Chris slapped his forehead.

"A monkey. Anyway, let me get the papers." Chris began digging in his pocket. Giving up, he looked towards the cliff, eyes begging for help.

"_Chris, you put the paper in your shoe, remember?" _Laila reminded the host. Chris quickly pulled off his shoe, withdrawing a crumpled up, folded piece of paper.

"For the first team, Flaming Chickens, the people are: Grace, Zachary, Elicia, Ryan, Benjamin, Colette, Tyson, Katy, Rosetta, Riley, Satine, and Todd. Please go to the cabins on the east side of camp."

The new members of the Flaming Chickens walked towards their respective cabins, which both had large statues of chickens out front. The two cabins were labeled Girls and Guys.

"For the Rabid Armadillos, we have an all girl's team! Don't worry, we gave you a one-member advantage. Nikki, Haley, Alana, Becca, Cariba, Lyee, Charity, Lita, Dakota, Alicia, Serlenia, Karma, and Effie." The girls on the Armadillos looked mildly upset at being put on an all-girl's team, but quickly walked over to their cabins.

"And lastly, the Killer Marmosets."

"What's a Marmoset?" almost all the remaining teens screamed.

"A monkey! The members of the Killer Marmosets are Dante, Audrey, Kenny, Allister, Ayanna, Spicer, Jane, Raphael, Jude, Terry, Krm, and Vanesa. Everyone go to their cabins!"

The twelve remaining teens ran to their cabins. Dante couldn't help but notice one thing, though. The girl who had skydived out of a plane was now stalking him. And she was taking the definition of "Stalking" seriously. She was only about 1 foot away from him.

"_VANNIE LIKES DANTE!" _Laila suddenly screamed over the intercom.

Nobody hesitated this time as they all picked up various rocks and threw them at the intercom. It shattered, and lay on the ground in sparking pieces.

* * *

**Me: **That was so fun to write! Except for the 37 people I had to write about. Who all killed my intercom!

**Gabby: **Anyone notice she wrote more information in the beginning?

**Me: **Shut up, you nearly killed Sebastian with fireworks, a baseball bat, a telephone, and a bazooka.

_(Sebastian is sitting in a wheelchair, covered with cuts, bruises, burns, bandages and casts.)_

**Sebastian: **She's a psycho!

**Me: **Why do you think she's in charge of the explosives?

**Gabby: **Sebastian has failed at life. That's why he's in a wheelchair.

**Me: **Gabby, he's the technical geek, though! We have to keep him alive, or else we don't get any pizza! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fix the intercom.

_(Picks up a very large box, labeled "INTERCOM" in bold letters, goes to the elevator, and steps in.)_

**Gabby: **Review!

**Sebastian: **And tell Gabby not to kill me! Please! Fireworks hurt!

**Gabby: **_laughs evilly_


	4. A Mild Incident With a Bazooka

**Chapter 2: A Mild Incident With a Bazooka**

_Thanks to GothicChevy for writing part of this and giving me inspiration. Oh, and the reason Laila is wearing a tux is because Laila is me and I hate dresses. And yes, Seek and Destroy was the song I listened to while writing this. It's shorter than the last chapter, but who cares?_

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame, smiling, yet again, sociopathically. In the background, Laila was trying to fix the intercom with a blowtorch, but was failing.

"Last time on Total Drama Island." Chris began.

"Season 2!" Laila interrupted. She was standing on a ladder, and the blowtorch was lying on the ground.

"The campers arrived, and we discovered there were already some crushes forming." The screen cut to Zach, who was staring at Colette, all the guys who had been watching Jane, and, of course, Vanesa stalking Dante with a giant smile on her face. The screen cut back to Chris.

"And we found Laila is horrible at counting." The screen cut to a camera in the production studio, where Laila was giving her "37?" rant.

"We also found we're trapped on an island with a sociopathic pyromaniac." The screen cut to another camera in the production studio, where Gabby was throwing fireworks at a severely injured Sebastian, and then to another shot of Gabby knocking Sebastian out with a telephone. The screen cut back to Chris.

"What will happen this time? Who will go completely insane? Will Laila ever stop yelling on the intercom? Will Gabby stop being insane? And what will happen with the 37 campers? Find out this time on Total. Drama. Island!" Chris screamed with emphasis.

"Season 2!" Laila added. The intercom fell off the post, hitting Laila on the head and causing her to fall off the ladder. Several beeps were heard, along with random screaming in Spanish.

**The Awesome Theme Song Sequence I Worked Very Hard On Plays. If you don't know what this is, read the last chapter!**

The lake had been placid. Vanesa and Krm had walked down to it, and were sitting on the dock, talking about what they thought of the island. Suddenly, a very large yacht pulled up out of nowhere.

"Yay! The suitcases are here! My guitar!" Vanesa screamed, bringing all the campers running.

"My bazooka!" Krm yelled at about the same time.

"All my Japanese weapons and stuff!" Vanesa added.

"Can you two stop screaming about what's in there and help me get my car out of here?" Dante asked. Vanesa shook her head.

The door to the yacht opened and an 18-year-old who looked extremely similar to Dante got out.

_"Let's welcome Tommy! You all may know, him, however, as GothicChevy. And from what I heard, he's distantly related to Dante. He's going to be the assistant chef! And the one to make sure nothing's dangerous. But if any microwaves explode…" _Laila announced, over a newly fixed intercom. Tommy waved to everyone.

After about 30 minutes, which included some injuries and several rants in Japanese and Spanish, everybody got their suitcases, Dante got his car (somehow), and Vanesa got her guitar and Japanese Weapons. Krm was currently trying to figure out why her bazooka wasn't working.

Dante smiled a bit as he drove the white Chevy next to the boys' cabin of his team. Terry looked at the docile looking muscle car and gave Dante a weird look as he went to get his luggage from the trunk.

"See something ya like?" Dante asked, wiggling his ass in a tease, jokingly.

"No… Just… Why obsess over this one specific car?" Terry said, blushing at Dante's assumption.

"It's… complicated and extremely personal." Dante said, avoiding answering the ghetto Blonde.

"Oooh… Just how personal?" Vanesa, still stalking Dante, asked. Dante moved her towards the rear of the car and reached in his pocket for something. The trunk popped open, giving Vanesa an uppercut to the jaw with the trunk lid.

A missile shot by, barely missing Dante's car.

"I got it working!" Krm shouted triumphantly, holding bazooka, as Dante launched himself at her with a look that could kill.

Vanesa stood, rubbing her jaw and mumbling angrily in Japanese. Dante, who had gotten a hold of a tree branch, was now chasing Krm. Krm was backing away, holding her bazooka threateningly.

"Don't kill _me_! It was the bazooka's fault!" Krm screamed. Dante continued chasing her, and Krm eventually gave up, screamed, dropped the bazooka, and ran away. Unfortunately, since she wasn't looking where she was going, she ran off the dock and fell into the water.

Meanwhile, in the Production Studio

Laila lay on the floor, laughing and pounding the ground, struggling to stand up. Sebastian looked at her in confusion and Gabby just shook her head.

_Back at the Camp_

Colette walked out of her cabin, looking at the ground, careful not to step on anything. Zach, coming out at almost the same time, decided that it would be a perfect time to try and talk to her.

"Hey Colette!" he shouted, jumping onto the ground next to her. Colette jumped, startled, and said something in rapid French. Zach just smiled; not realizing yet that she had just called him a crazy stalker psychopath. As Colette walked away, Zach suddenly translated what she had said.

"Hey, I am not a crazy stalker psychopath!" he screamed as Colette just walked away.

"_Attention campers. Please report to the mess hall for the rules and instructions. No questions asked." _Laila suddenly came over the intercom.

"But why? We just got here!" Allister asked from where he was standing.

"_I said no questions! Now get over to the mess hall before I kill you!" _Laila screamed. Everybody rushed to the mess hall. It had been somewhat refurbished over the year. There was white and black tiles on the floor, the walls were painted red, and there were 3 tables, each with tiny statues on them. One had a red chicken that appeared to be on fire, one had a blue armadillo that was foaming at the mouth, and one had a purple marmoset holding two machetes. Near the front of the cafeteria stood six people: Laila, now wearing a tux for unknown reasons; Gabby, dressed in her usual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt; Sebastian, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, still covered in bandages and leaning on crutches; Tommy, wearing black chained jeans and a Death Note t-shirt, along with a chef's hat; Chris, wearing his typical khaki jeans and blue buttoned down shirt; and Chef, wearing…was that an army uniform?

The three teams sat down at their corresponding tables. Chris stepped forward, despite Laila trying to stop him.

"Welcome, one and all, to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris began. Laila rolled her eyes and mumbled something about changing the name. Chris gave her a death glare.

"Anyway, before we get started with any challenges, we have to lay down some rules." He said. Laila pushed him out of the way and stepped forward.

"First, nobody touches the intercom or they will be kicked off the show immediately, without warning." She shouted. Gabby dragged her back.

"Second, people must stay in their assigned cabins. This means that no members from another team can go into another team's cabin. That is how people get hurt." Chris said. He heard several groans from both the guys and girls. "Third, nobody can leave the island, and nobody can come back on unless we say. Once voted off, you will stay at a very nice 5-star hotel in Ontario, which we have rented out especially for the show. There you will be able to watch what goes on via one of our private screening rooms." There was mixed reactions from the crowd. "Fourth, the team with the lowest amount of points at the end of the challenge will choose 6 people to be immune, and the rest will vote each other off." More mixed reactions. "The confession cam is available if you want to say anything at all." No reaction. "At the end of the challenge, that night, the losers will meet at the campfire. There, they will receive a marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow will walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers. They can never return. Ever. Unless we say." Chris finished. Laila had long since gotten bored, and was leaning against the wall, listening to her iPod.

"Laila, anything else to add?" Chris asked, looking at the bored 13-year-old. When he got no response, he pulled the earphones out of her ears, grabbed an airhorn, and blew it in her ear. She jolted awake.

"No, Chris, I don't have anything to add. And I was listening to a very nice song before you woke me up." She said angrily.

"What were you listening to?" someone in the group of people asked. Laila paused and looked at the iPod screen.

"Metallica, Seek and Destroy." She said, smiling. Several people's eyes grew wide, and a few began to move back as far away as they could.

"Tell them the first challenge!" Chef yelled suddenly. Chris smiled sadistically.

"It's a 'Survival of the Fittest' challenge, and you could die!" Chris seemed a bit overeager.

"What is it?" Someone yelled.

Chris pointed to a 54" Sony Bravia Plasma Screen TV. There it showed several weight-lifting sets.

"And everybody has to do it!"

oOo

**Me: **_(Sitting on a chair, eating popcorn.)_

**Gabby: **Weight lifting? Seriously? Are you that desperate?

**Me: **Hey, you try coming up with something while listening to a very long lecture. But seriously, some of these kids could probably bench press 200 pounds.

**Sebastian: **Laila, just wondering, when are you taking that picture of me off Photobucket?

**Me: **Oh yeah! I got this really stupid looking picture of Sebastian with a plastic sword! It's on Photobucket! Just copy and paste the link at the bottom of the page. And Sebastian, stop being so embarrassed by it. I had to show the class! It could be worse. It could be a YouTube video of you at Seussical at the last performance. Anyway, here's the link. Remember to review!

i383./albums/oo279/ShadowCatcherSM/SebastianissoToughnot.jpg


	5. WEAKLINGS!

**Chapter 3: WEAKLINGS!**

_This is a bit of a random, violent, odd chapter. But that's because I let Gabby write most of it. Because she's awesome. And anyway, you better like it, we stayed up until 2:30 A.M.!_

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame. In the background, 36 angry-looking teens and 1 happy teen walked towards the "Gym", which was a large, run down looking building on the other side of the island. Chris looked back at them momentarily, then looked towards the camera, smiling, as usual, very sadistically.

"Last time on Total Drama Island." Chris began.

_"Season 2." _Laila's voice came out of nowhere. Chris looked around, confused, then back towards the camera.

"The 37 teens got settled at camp. Vanesa was injured by Dante's car, and Krm's bazooka somehow malfunctioned." The screen cut to show Vanesa getting an uppercut to her jaw, and then Krm's bazooka going off and nearly destroying the Monte Carlo Z34.

"Then we, er, _Laila _decided to get revenge on the campers who broke her loudspeaker by forcing them to all lift weights in a _Survival of the Fittest _challenge. Little do they all know that the actual challenge is tomorrow! Yay! More torture! Ahem, I mean, aw, poor campers. Anyway, who will destroy the ceiling and traumatize almost every single person on the island? Who will be completely oblivious to what goes on and bench press 250 pounds? And who will hide away in Dante's car? Find out next on Total. Drama. Island."

_"Season 2."_

**The awesome title sequence plays.**

_The gym is freezing. _That was the thought on everybody's mind as they stepped into the recently renovated building. Blue plaid carpet covered the floor, minus the bleachers, which were alone (and looked very weak.) There were 3 groups of weight-lifting sets, and standing in the middle of them all was Chef Hatchet. But what in the world was he wearing? It looked like the typical personal trainer outfit, along with the whistle, the sweatbands, and socks pulled up way too high, but the fact that it was about 5 sizes too small – and the fact that he was also wearing a fake nose/glasses/mustache mask getup– was creeping everyone out.

"_Why?" _Nikki suddenly asked, breaking everyone out of their shock.

"Because you people broke my loudspeaker!" Laila came out of nowhere, followed by Gabby and Sebastian. "And because of that, I'm making you do something I'm sure will piss you all off." Laila was smiling, but there was something in her eyes that creeped everybody out. Everybody exchanged nervous glances.

"Weight lifting! But don't worry, nobody will be voted off. The actual challenge is tomorrow. By then you'll know who's weak and who's strong, and you can pick who you want for the challenge!" Laila was still smiling, and everybody began to groan and whine. Raphael mumbled something about the challenge being a waste of time. Laila somehow heard this, and quickly retaliated by pulling a sack of potatoes out of nowhere and throwing one very hard at Raphael. It hit him on the head and he fell backwards. The people on the Killer Marmosets all looked at their fallen teammate, who sat up, rubbing his head.

"What was _that _for?!" Raphael shouted. Laila glared at him.

"This challenge is not a waste of time! NOW GO TO THE MACHINES!" Laila shouted.

Everyone quickly walked to the weight-lifting sets, not wanting to die from potatoes.

_15 long, torturous minutes later._

"What do you think you're doing, boy? Can't you see everyone else is doing better than you?" Chef Hatchet was screaming at Allister, who had yet to lift 20 pounds. Almost everybody else, excluding Allister, Raphael, Tyson, and several others. This was how it was for all the teams, actually. Laila and Gabby had gotten bored with watching and were now screaming at the kids who couldn't lift more than 20 pounds. Gabby, it seemed, was the most upset.

"GOD! YOU PEOPLE!" Gabby shouted. Turning to the Flaming Chickens, she kicked the nearest team member on the head. Hard. And that team member just happened to be Tyson, who glared at her and was about to fight before several people dragged him away. "YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!"

Laila sighed and looked at her friend in concern.

"Now Gabby..." She began. But then she looked at the Flaming Chickens, who, if all they were lifting was combined, was only about 300 pounds. And then there was the fact half of them weren't doing anything. "YOU GUYS ARE LAZY!!" She shrieked, mad at the team.

Dante, who wasn't really doing anything himself, was laughing. Suddenly he stopped, trying to remember something.

"Oh wait, what team am I on again?" He asked, looking around.

"THIS ONE!!" Gabby screamed, grabbing the sack of potatoes and throwing one very hard at Dante, who fell onto the ground.

"Team potatoes?" Laila asked, quietly pulling out her cell phone to dial 911.

Gabby suddenly smiled evilly and maniacally. She walked over to Laila and quietly whispered something, which only a few people nearby heard.

"I got an idea." She whispered, with the slightest hint of insanity in her voice. Laila shook her head in mild disapproval. Sebastian looked at the two, suddenly very scared at what the pyromaniacal weapon expert was thinking of. Gabby walked over to Chef, laughing.

"Hehe" she was laughing as she walked over. "Chef, can I handle this little challenge?" she asked, insanity in her eyes.

Chef stared at her.

"Um…sure." He tried to smile, but even the ex-Navy Seal was frightened. Gabby jumped up happily and ran to the storage closet. Everybody stared in shock and fear. Gabby quickly emerged with a blow horn, her firecrackers, paint gun, grenades, and a few missiles, and then proceeded to scream as loud as she could.

"SO GUESS WHAT, YOU WEAKLINGS?! _I'M_ IN CHARGE NOW!..."

Laila stared, with a blank look.

"For a while." She mumbled. Gabby looked back for a second, and then faced everyone.

"FOR A WHILE!" She added, still screaming at the top of her lungs.

Chris cleared his throat, mildly confused. "Um, Gabby? What are you _doing?"_

Gabby looked at him, very frustrated. "BACK OFF!" She threw one of her missiles towards Chris, and it exploded only inches away, covering the host in ashes. Gabby then ran to the center of the three teams. "ANYONE NOT DOING MORE THAN 20 POUNDS WILL SUFFER!" she screamed. Laila quietly walked towards the storage closet, and emerged with a flamethrower. Seeing the frightened look on Sebastian's face, she mouthed "Just in case."

The three teams quickly put more weights on. Gabby sniffed and walked over to a frightened looking Spicer.

"how many pounds you doing?" she shouted, right into his face.

Spicer shuddered "25." Gabby stared at him in disgust.

"TOO SMALL!" she screamed. She then proceeded to shoot the ceiling with the paintball gun. Spicer stared in confusion.

"What the…you missed!" he shouted. Gabby completely ignored him. She continued shooting the ceiling until there was no more ammunition. She sighed and looked back at Spicer.

"I was not aiming at you..." She said, and pointed up. There was a perfect circle in the gym ceiling where Gabby had shot it. She threw a fire cracker at the circle and quickly backed away, still smiling.

Spicer realized the situation he was in and was trying to get out, but while Gabby was shooting the ceiling, Laila had tied him down, all the while mumbling that she wasn't getting paid enough for this.

If you had happened to be on the roof at the time, you would see that there was a large bucket filled with glue, Chef's cooking, paint, and a bowling pin. Why there was a bowling pin, nobody really knew.

The circle in the ceiling, due to the firecrackers and the paintball gun, broke and the bucket filled with all the random stuff fell on Spicer.

"See Laila, I told you it the gallon of glue, paint, and the bowling pin would come in handy!" Gabby shouted after a moment of silence. Everybody was now staring at her in shock.

"What about Chef's cooking? Why'd you put that in the bucket?" Laila asked.

"Well, Sebastian wouldn't eat it because he says it's 'disgusting and inedible' but that's because he's a wimp when it comes to food." Gabby explained.

"But still, what did Spicer ever do to you and why did you pay me 50 grand to tie him up?"

"Well, none of the other people would do. They all have connections, are rich, or were actually doing decent." Gabby glanced over at Vanesa while she said this. Vanesa seemed oblivious to the entire challenge. "And Spicer was the only one I didn't like." She added. Laila shook her head.

If Gabby and Laila had looked up from their argument, they would have seen almost all the teens begin to leave the gym, along with Chris and Chef. Four had stayed, however. Krm had decided to be nice and untie Spicer, who was covered in paint, glue, and some unidentifiable "food." Dante was screaming at Vanesa to pay attention to what had just happened. Vanesa suddenly looked up, saw the mess – and Gabby, who was still holding her array of weapons, and Laila, who was holding a flamethrower and now seemed to be trying to kill Gabby with it – and ran out of the gym, knocking over Spicer, who had just gotten up. Dante ran after her, screaming that she was not allowed to hide in his car.

oOo

_Inside the Flaming Chicken's cabin – Girls._

"Okay, now _that _was scary!" Katy shouted, looking towards the door as if she expected Gabby to burst through at any moment. All the girls were sitting on the floor in a circle, talking about the recent challenge.

"I think we should probably get off the island now. I mean, we're trapped here with a psychopath!" Grace added. She was already packing up her clothes.

"We can't." Elicia replied, drumming absentmindedly on the floor with her fingers. Everybody looked at her.

"She's right. We signed that contract, remember?" Rosetta was leaning back against the bed, filing her nails.

"Can't you find a loophole or something in the contract?" Satine asked. Several people sighed at once.

"We're trapped on an island with producers who probably made sure to go over the contract and get rid of all the loopholes! What do you think?" Elicia shouted. Katy quickly hit her on the head.

"We're doomed." Grace mumbled.

Colette looked at them. Suddenly she began screaming, the trace of a French accent in her voice.

"Are we all going to give up right now because of a sociopath? We have to fight back! Now stop laying on your butts and get up!" She shouted. Everybody stared at her.

"Yeah!" everybody replied. Colette smiled, glad she had gotten her point across.

_Flaming Chickens – Guys._

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Zach shouted, throwing himself onto his bunk. Ryan looked down in thought, then looked up.

"I think something in Gabby's head exploded. She went completely psycho." Ben said, interrupting whatever it was Ryan was about to say.

"That, or she's a werewolf and it's near the full moon." Ryan apparently had his own theory. It just happened that it wasn't normal.

"Dude, werewolves don't exist!" Tyson shouted.

"I never said I believed in them!" Ryan replied. The two got into a heated argument that soon turned into a fight. Riley and Todd quickly walked over and dragged the two away.

"Let's just focus on one thing right now!" Riley shouted.

"Getting off the island?" Ben asked. Riley looked at him.

"No, killing Gabby and Laila in their sleep, rescuing Sebastian, then hiding out in the middle of the forest." Riley responded sarcastically. "Of course I mean getting off the island!" he shouted.

"I think I like that idea better." Todd mumbled.

"Or we could always get rid of the one thing that keeps from bossing us around." Ryan added.

"What would that be?" Zach asked.

"Stealing the loudspeaker." Ryan said, smiling.

"Nice…" Tyson said.

_Rabid Armadillos – outside the cabins_

"That was extremely disturbing." Cariba said, looking at the ground. Nikki stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome! There were all these explosions! But Chef's food? That was harsh." Nikki said, wondering if she could get any of the firecrackers herself. Cariba looked at her, wondering what was going on with these people.

"How are explosions awesome?" Lyee asked, coming to her sister's aid. Nikki opened her mouth to say something, then stopped. The two sisters looked at each other with knowing glances that clearly said "Insane people!"

Haley was carving something into the wooden stairs of one of the cabins with her pocketknife.

"Gabby was right, though. We are all weak." She said, not looking up from what she was carving into the stairs. Nikki looked over to see what she was writing. Haley quickly hid it with her hand, but not before Nikki saw that it said, "Trapped on an island with sociopaths. If anybody finds this, then most likely 42 people are dead at the hands of Gabby."

_At the production studio_

Laila sat in her chair, opening up a coke. She looked towards Gabby, who seemed a bit upset. "God, Gabby! They are talking harsh about you!" she said, taking a sip of the coke.

Sebastian stood in the corner, smiling. "I'm glad that Laila put a contract on me so you guys can't hurt me." He was obviously not focused on the topic at hand.

Gabby imitated their talking with her hand, pacing back and forth. "Blah, blah, blah! And damn, people are harsh! I never hurt someone to the point of death!" She paused here, thinking. "To the point of suicide, yes, but never death!" she continued pacing around the studio.

Laila took a few sips of the coke, thinking about how to solve this problem.

"Maybe you should apologize?" she said plaintively after a few minutes.

Gabby stopped pacing and glared at her friend. "I did nothing wrong! Just a prank that happened to involve dangerous weapons…ok, yeah, you got a point. You think its possible to make friends?" she asked, pleading.

Laila thought about this for a while.

"Well, your old roommate Krm is still your friend, but have you noticed she is _nothing_ like you?!" Laila pointed out. Gabby sighed.

"Yeah but it's like I make the mess, she cleans it, and she is in charge of my meds!" Gabby tried explaining.

Sebastian jumped up, pointing accusingly at Gabby. "You're on drugs! I knew it!!" He shouted in triumph.

Laila sighed. "No she's not! She's bipolar! And here, you left this in the dishwasher. I'm not sure I want to know how it ended up there." She threw Gabby's meds at her friend, who had resumed pacing.

Gabby caught the bottle. "So _that's_ where it went! Thanks! Ok, tonight I will go to Spicer and "apologize"" she said, a note of sarcasm in the last word. "Can you come with me, Laila?" she begged.

Laila thought about this for a few seconds.

"Sure." She finally said, crushing the empty soda can with her hands and throwing it at Sebastian.

_At The Killer Marmosets- Guys_

Everyone was sitting inside, planning to get back at Gabby and Laila for what happened to Dante, Raphael, and Spicer, AKA_ "The Potato Incident"_ They were in a loud debate at the moment, which was soon silenced when Spicer found a jar of peanut butter under the bed.

Outside the cabin, Vanesa was hiding in Dante's car, trying to explain why she wasn't coming out, while eating several muffins (all in one bite.) All the other girls were staring with blank looks, minus Krm, who had decided that they were all insane.

Back inside the cabin, Spicer and Dante were talking about the challenge, but no one could understand them because they had started eating the peanut butter. Following various simultaneous "huh?"s from everyone, they swallowed the peanut butter to repeat what was said.

Spicer was shouting. "Gabby and Laila are so mean! They are _so _going to get it!" he added.

Dante looked at him.

"What should we do?" he asked.

Kenny walked over. "I know!" He sat down to join them. "We should light the loudspeaker on fire!!" he laughed maniacally, but quickly stopped. Several people stared at him as if he was insane.

Dante thought about it for a while. "That's great, and for Gabby?" he asked.

Jude finally spoke up.

"I know." Everyone stared at the hippie, waiting for an answer.

"Steal all her weapons!" he said. Several people nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a bag of shredded lettuce flew into the cabin and hit Kenny on the head. Everyone spun around.

"What the…?" Kenny asked, startled.

Gabby and Laila were standing right outside the open door of the cabin, and they had heard everything. Laila was holding another bag of shredded lettuce, and Gabby is holding a very large bag of potatoes - because they were her favorite veggie weapon. Sadly, Laila was doing a poor job of using the other bag of shredded lettuce as a weapon, because she was eating handfuls of the shredded lettuce as they stood there. All the guys in cabin stared at the two producers, startled and frightened.

Gabby smiled. "See, Laila? _This_ is before people die, and how they end up dying." She walked towards Spicer, who was trying to find a way to escape. "You know, we came down here to apologize, but you guys are messing with an insane, pyromaniacal bipolar person here!" Everybody began backing towards the wall.

Suddenly they heard an engine rev up outside. Vanesa had somehow started Dante's car and could not control it, and drove it into the building, causing a shower of wood everywhere. Realizing the building was about to collapse, everybody managed to get the hell outside. Despite the fact the building had now collapsed, the car remained completely unscathed.

Dante glared at Vanesa, eyes blazing. As Vanesa got out of the car, he began running after her. After a few minutes, he managed to tackle her and began strangling her. Vanesa started screaming at him in Japanese, which was apparently her first language.

Nobody said anything as they slowly backed away.

oOo

**Me: **That was awesome! I'm so exhausted right now. Staying up until 2:15 A.M. was not one of our better ideas.

**Gabby: **_(equally exhausted.) _Next time we need coffee.

**Sebastian: **You guys stayed up until 2 in the morning writing?

**Gabby: **What did you expect? We get our best ideas when we're exhausted. Except that _somebody _started ranting on about how the preps were going to DIE!

_(Sebastian looks at me, scared and confused.)_

**Me: **It was the middle of the night and I had just had an entire bag of shredded lettuce! Shredded lettuce makes me hyper! What do you expect?

**Gabby: **Good point. REVIEW!


	6. The EatOff

**Chapter 4: **_The Eat-Off_

_It's a chapter written mostly by Gabby (Which means 79 percent of this)! Confession cam is in script form. Don't ask why._

Gabby stood on the Dock of Shame, smiling and laughing.

"Hi, people of Earth and Canada! Chris was injured, so he can't host. So, Laila decided to let me take over! Today is the first challenge, we all know what happened last time, so continue reading for Total Drama Island, Season 2!" Gabby laughed even more.

**Title Sequence.**

The Killer Marmosets girls' cabin was quiet at 3 A.M., except for two people, who were wide-awake.

"Is he gone?" Vanesa asked, hiding under the bed. Krm looked at her.

"Yes. Why did you have to steal his car?" Krm asked, slightly worried.

Vanesa stared at her friend as if she was an idiot. "Um…because he's sort of hot!" She declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Krm rolled her eyes. "What is wrong with all the girls and hot guys?" she asked, not understanding at all. Vanesa stared in shock.

"I cannot believe you! You mean you don't feel that way about guys? Oh my God, you're a les!!" Vanesa spazzed out at this possible explanation, hitting her head on the bottom of the bed.

Krm rolled her eyes at her friend's assumption. "Ok. One, now I see why Laila bothers you so much, and two, no I'm not a les. I have so far thought of nothing toward guys nor girls." She explained. Vanesa was confused.

"Damn, what's wrong with you?"

Krm sighed. "Says the girl with a tattoo on her face. Anyway, I don't know I just…" she sighed and pulled off her hat, revealing wolf ears. "I guess because I'm a werewolf?"

Vanesa went into mild, momentary shock, but soon snapped out of it. "Wow, not of human species, huh?" she asked.

Krm smiled. "Nope. I could probably say the same for you. And now that you mention it, I do remember Gabby telling me that two people in the camp are mermaids. I think they are Cariba and Lyee."

Vanesa stared in amazement. "Really? Wow!"

Krm nodded. "Actually, it's kind of cool, 'cause Gabby also told me two other things. She tried to remember.

"What are they?" Vanesa asked after a long while.

"To give her meds everyday… and that today is an eat-off challenge." She finally explained. Vanesa gagged.

"Ew, gross! Laila's plotting against me. She knows I can't eat all that crap!" Vanesa shuddered.

Krm looked at her in confusion. "Actually, I can't wait! I'm starving!" Vanesa gagged again.

_Morning that day, around 6:00am_

All was quiet. Suddenly on the loudspeakers, _Get Crunk _by Broknecyde comes on.

In all the cabins you could hear the guys cursing, and shouting "What is that noise that's playing?" and the most of the girls screaming in fear, but Vanesa was still under the bed and not giving a care, and Krm was outside, singing along to the song with Gabby. Laila came up and stared at the two.

"_Screamo, _Gabby? Seriously?" she asked in desperation. Gabby smiled.

"Hell yeah!" she shouted. Laila shook her head. The song suddenly changed to _Seek and Destroy, _by Metallica.

Gabby froze in surprise. "What the? Laila, did you change the song?!" Gabby shouted.

Laila looked around, acting as if she hadn't done anything. "Who did that?" She slid the remote into the pocket of her UnderOath jacket. After Gabby shook her head, Laila jumped up. "Ha! I so win!" She quickly did what she called a "Winning Dance", which was an elaborate version of the Macarena.

Gabby looked mad. "Hey! I'm the host! Back off!" She began throwing firecrackers at Laila angrily.

"GYAAH!" Laila sprinted away, followed quickly by Gabby.

_5 minutes later_

Gabby sat on the ground, breathing deeply. "I'm out."

Laila was right next to her, also breathing deeply. "Just wondering, what happened to Chris?"

Nikki walked towards them. "Ahem."

Gabby didn't listen. "Something about sharks… and Chef's cooking." She explained.

Nikki smiled and clapped. "Yay! The annoying person is gone! And, err …Gabby?" She smiled and cupped her hands. "Can I have a bomb?" she asked, pleading.

Gabby looked as if it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. "Awww!" She got up and nearly hugged Nikki to death. "You're awesome! Here." Gabby pulled a firecracker, a grenade, a small hand-held bomb and a lighter out of nowhere, confusing Laila. "Have fun, Nikki, you don't have to do the challenge, so have fun!"

"Yay! Nikki skipped off to go blow up several trees.

_Real World_

Laila stared. "Are you having fun?" she asked Gabby, who was rapidly typing on the computer.

Gabby smiled "Yes, since this one I can write the entire chapter…or at least until I have writer's block." She added.

Laila sighed. "Wow, Gabby. I do worry about you."

Gabby shrugged. "I know, but _I'm_ not the one eating an entire bag of lettuce. And I'm just glad you're the one editing it because well I write script form." Laila put down the bag of lettuce she had been eating.

Sebastian looked at them as if they were completely insane. "One day hell is going to freeze over because of you two." He mumbled.

Laila jumped up. "Yay! I will finally be ungrounded!" She high-fived Gabby from the desk she was standing on. "That's the entire point…and wait, Gabby, are you doing this in the middle of the story so that people read it?" she asked.

Gabby smiled. "Maybe."

Laila nodded "Well, might as well do something. Gabby, tell them what I told you this morning."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Ok well this is what she said. 'This is random, but when people type "LOL", they're usually just quietly giggling. What about "LQTM", for "Laughing quietly to myself." I think it makes a bit more sense."

Laila smiled. "Ok now." She pulled out her iPod and began listening to something. "…BACK TO THE STORY!"

Gabby shuddered. "Yes ma'am." She mumbled.

_Back in the story at camp in the mess hall_

Krm and Dante stared at the food, starstruck. "So beautiful…" they said simultaneously. They glared at each other, realizing what they had just done. "Stop copying me…that food is mine!" Krm shouted. Dante and her began arguing.

Gabby stood there staring, with a blank look on her face. "And she's my _baby sitter! _She shouldn't be acting like this."

Vanesa jumped into the fight out of nowhere. "Krm! Back off! I told you! Dante is mine!" she shouted.

Krm sighed. "Once again, no interest." Vanesa, upon hearing this, tackled Krm and they began fighting.

Gabby shook her head. "Laila, please spilt them up." She begged, now startled at the fact that Vanesa had a cut on her face and was bleeding.

Laila pulled a needle out of her pocket. "No problem... here Vannie!" She stabbed Vanesa in the arm, causing her to fall onto the ground unconscious. "Nighty-night, Vannie." She said happily.

_15 Minutes Later_

"Ow…what happened?" Vanesa sat up, rubbing her head. Gabby pointed to Laila, who was now listening to her iPod.

"She gave you your medicine so that you'd stop trying to kill Krm." Gabby explained. "Anyway, you and Dante have to go rebuild the cabin, so leave." She added.

"What? How is any of this my fault? She's the one who stole my car!" Dante shouted, jumping up.

"You were the one who left the car door unlocked." Gabby said. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Dante and Vanesa walked out, mumbling. As the door closed, there was the sound of something heavy falling, and then loud cursing.

"I think Vannie fell down." Gabby mumbled. "Anyway. To the people who didn't destroy a building. Today we're having an eat-off challenge. Whoever can eat the most ramen wins!" Gabby smiled and clapped. Chef walked in, pushing a very large cauldron.

"We have to eat all that?" Karma shouted. Gabby glared.

"What is wrong with eating so much ramen that you get sick?" Gabby screamed. Laila winced – she had heard this scream through her headphones – and quietly turned off the iPod.

"Gabby, what did I tell you about screaming?" she asked politely. Gabby sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That it shatters your eardrums and that I'm not allowed to scream so loudly that it makes people's ears bleed." Gabby mumbled. Laila smiled.

"Good girl." Laila said. She went back to listening to her iPod.

"So eat up!" Gabby shouted. Chef began walking around, giving everyone bowls. As he walked around the Killer Marmosets' table, he looked down at Krm, who was holding out her bowl for more.

"Didn't I just give you some?" He asked. Krm nodded and smiled. Chef sighed.

"Wait." He walked around, leaving a confused Krm sitting in her chair. Gabby quickly walked up and gave Krm another bowl.

_15 Minutes Later_

"Krm, that's your 27th bowl. Aren't you done eating yet?" Gabby was staring at Krm, who was devouring yet another bowl of ramen.

"No. And it is DELICIOUS!" Krm finished the bowl and held it out for more. Gabby reluctantly handed her another bowl.

Around the mess hall, it was obvious to see Krm was the only one doing decent – considering she had now eaten 27 bowls and was on her 28th. Most people were only on their 5th, but a few had given up. Laila looked at her iPod screen and raised her hand.

"Challenge is over! Stop eating! Krm! That means you!" Krm reluctantly put down the bowl, several noodles still hanging out of her mouth.

"Anyway, let's see. For the Flaming Chickens, you had…" Gabby quickly counted. "72 bowls. For the Rabid Armadillos, you had… 59 bowls. For the Killer Marmosets…you had 2 less people than everybody else. Your total was…" Gabby paused, counting.

"Hurry up!" Terry suddenly shouted. Gabby flipped him off.

"79 bowls. Killer Marmosets win!" Gabby shouted. The team jumped up, shouting and giving each other high fives, mostly to Krm, who had started eating the 28th bowl again.

"Rabid Armadillos. You have to choose 6 to be safe and 7 to be voted against. Good luck!"

**The Confession Cam – It returned!**

**Spicer: **I swear, she's trying to kill me! I ate more today than I've ever eaten in a day before.

**Karma: **What the hell happened? I mean, we had more people than anybody and we lost!

**Effie: **I have no idea what happened. Anyway, if anybody needs to leave, it's Karma. She didn't do anything!

**Zach: **That was fun. I think Grace is sick now, but that was awesome!

**Krm: **_(smiling maniacally and eating yet another bowl of ramen.) _I like ramen.

_The Killer Marmosets – Guy's Cabin_

Dante and Vanesa had made pretty decent progress with the cabin, aside from the numerous injuries Vanesa had caused both her and Dante. It was a very awkward silence, actually. After 20 minutes, Vanesa finally broke the silence.

"So why are you so obsessed with that car? I mean, you were sleeping in it last night, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't just because I destroyed this cabin." Vanesa asked. Dante sighed.

"My mom gave it to me a couple of years ago… and now…" Dante couldn't finish, and fell silent.

"Now _what?" _Vanesa asked. Dante was silent.

"She's dead." Dante looked at the ground. Vanesa watched him out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Okay, now a question for you. How come the only people who actually look at your face are Krm, Laila, and Gabby?" he asked. "You have your hair covering it 90 percent of the time." Vanesa turned away.

"Because." She mumbled. Dante sighed.

"Come on, you can't be hideously ugly." He said. Vanesa didn't look up.

"Vanesa…" he began.

"You have to promise to tell absolutely nobody what I look like." Vanesa finally answered.

"I promise." He said. Vanesa finally looked up. Dante was in mild shock. First off, her eyes were purple and blue, swirling into a vortex. She had a scar near her mouth that still had stitches on it. There was a black, elaborate rose tattoo near her right eye. Not as shocking was the fact that she also had about 8 face piercings and about as many on her ears. She smiled cautiously and looked down.

"See? You aren't hideously ugly. But how'd you get all that past your parents?" he asked. Vanesa froze.

"My parents are dead. Laila's aunt and uncle adopted me. And technically, they aren't even her real aunt and uncle. Her grandmother got remarried, and her step-grandfather has about 5 kids, one of whom is my "mom"." Vanesa did air quotes for the last word. "That's the only way I know Laila. So I'm not even her real cousin, technically." She said. "My so-called mom isn't even related to her." Dante nodded, now understanding.

"But the tattoo…?"

"Got it in juvy."

"_You _were in juvy?'

"34 times."

"34? For what?!"

"Let's see…I set fire to most of my foster parents' cars, but only if they were like, vans or economy cars. I like sports cars and muscle cars too much to destroy them. I stole about 43 cars, graffitied about 18 schools, some of them I didn't even go to, blew up the girl's bathroom in 8, ruined the senior prom with paint-filled balloons, threw a party in the teacher's lounge, threw another party in Wal-Mart, blew up the neighbor's car, dropped flaming shoes into a chemical – filled river (setting it on fire), and crashed the principal's Corvette into his office." She listed them as casually if she was talking about the good things she had done."

"Why did you crash a Corvette into the principal's office?" Dante was now frightened.

"Okay, first off, it was when I was 13, I was trying to drive to Los Angeles because I had heard rumors that I was going to be leaving my foster home, so I stole the Corvette because that was the first one I got to in the morning. But yet again, I was only 13 and I didn't have my license, and I tried to put it in reverse, I couldn't figure out how it worked, and I ended up crashing into the principal's office. The car was fine, but he was all mad at me, so I drove the car away as fast as I could, which caused about 15 crashes. The cops finally caught me 3 counties over, and that was about…58 miles away." Vanesa smiled. Dante stared.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Dante asked cautiously.

"Absolutely no idea." Vanesa stated firmly.

"Stay away from my car."

_Later that day, around the campfire_

"Welcome to the campfire! I'm sure you know what to do, but I have to explain it anyway. Every time there's a challenge, the losing team will have to choose 6… or 7, in you people's case…people who are going to be safe. The entire team will vote on who leaves the island. The loser has to walk the Dock of Shame and go to the Boat of Losers, and they can't come back unless we say. Okay, who came up with these names?" Gabby shouted. "Anyway, if you don't get one of these marshmallow, um, actually, I'm not sure what they are." Gabby held up a yellow marshmallow duck, otherwise known as a "Peep." She sighed. "Nikki, Karma, Cariba, Lyee, Serlenia, and Dakota. You are the ones here tonight." Gabby looked at them.

"Nikki…" Gabby paused. "You are safe." Nikki stood up and picked up one of the yellow marshmallows. "You really think I'd let them kick you off?" she asked. Nikki smiled and sat back down.

"Cariba and Lyee…" Gabby paused again. "You are both safe." The sisters got up and both got their marshmallows.

"Serlenia…you are safe." Serlenia jumped up and went to retrieve the marshmallow.

"Dakota." She paused and looked at Dakota, who looked very nervous.

"Karma." Karma didn't look as freaked out as Dakota.

"Only one marshmallow remains. One of you will be leaving tonight." Gabby stopped, pausing for "dramatic effect."

"Dakota…" Dakota crossed her fingers.

"You are safe." Dakota jumped up and ran to get the marshmallow. Karma looked very mad.

"What?! But it's only the first challenge!" Karma shouted, jumping up. Gabby shrugged.

"Sorry. The votes don't lie…normally." Gabby said. Karma shouted several curse words angrily and marched off.

"Everyone else, you are safe until the next challenge."

The five got up and walked to their cabin.

_An hour or so later, Killer Marmosets Girl's cabin_

Vanesa stared at the bottom of the bunk above hers, biting her lip. Why did she tell Dante all of that? Why was she still fighting after all that had happened to her?

Vanesa sighed and brushed a strand of red-streaked hair out of her face.

"Because…" she whispered to herself.

"I think I love him."

oOo

**Laila: **_(sitting in a chair, eating popcorn.) _That was awesome!

**Gabby: **Umm… (_Starts counting fingers_)

**Laila**: What's with the counting?

**Gabby**: Well, it's about almost Halloween, I need to come up with something for the Halloween special, and some people are annoying at school

**Laila**: I know, oh and yes, for the people that are reading this, there is a Halloween challenge.

**Gabby**: Whether it will be on Halloween or not, we are not sure…REVIEW PLEASE… SCRATCH THE PLEASE JUST DO IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!  HEHEHE SMILEY …if you have hate mail or comments either deal with it or tell me or just you know, "If you have something bad to say don't bother saying it at all." Oh yes, quotes from my mom! What now!!!~

(Sorry to the people I, gabby probably pissed off ((the mermaid twins probably)) Once again I'm sorry take it up with my sort of brother from another mother, Mike)


	7. Scare Fest

**Chapter 5: **_Scare Fest_

_I'm going to let Gabby write this chapter. She's good at scaring people. Anyway, explanation for something: Gabby writes the chapters in script form, I just change them to normal writing. So if it's a little vague… blame Gabby. Or take it up with Mike. As for last chapter…I'm sorry! Don't eat me! BLAME GABBY! SHE WROTE MOST OF THE LAST CHAPTER! I JUST CHANGED IT FROM SCRIPT! Oh, and this is the chapter where you figure out just why the story is rated T (lots of cursing is involved.). I don't control Gabby's thoughts. And I did a confession cam for every camper, so you can't get mad at me._

Gabby sat on the dock of shame, playing with a Nintendo DS. She looked up at the camera.

"Hola, people of Earth and Jupiter! You know what happened last week, Chris is in the hospital due to an incident with sharks, Vannie seems to have disappeared (cough), and it's Halloween! Yay! That's me and Laila's favorite holiday, by the way. Laila's putting her costume right now and she should be here any minute and…" there was the sounds of footsteps. Gabby turned around.

"Oh my God, woman! What are you wearing?" Gabby stared in shock. Laila stood on the dock, wearing knee-high black boots, a black miniskirt, a black jacket that cut off right below her ribcage, black tights, red and black kitty ears, black whiskers drawn with eyeliner, black lipstick, and her hair had been dyed blue and green. She smiled at Gabby's reaction.

"Now I see why your dad said you looked like a Gothic slut!" Gabby shouted. Laila smiled.

"On to the Scare Fest! Happy Halloween!" Laila shouted.

**Title Sequence**

"Finish the haunted house! Dammit, Sebastian, the gravy doesn't go in this room, it's in the room 5 doors down!" Gabby was marching through the refurbished gym, screaming at Sebastian to finish decorating. Laila was sitting in a corner of one of the rooms, listening to something by Audioslave.

As for the campers, they were all sleeping, blissfully unaware of how they were going to be woken up this morning. Gabby looked at her watch, smiled, and pressed the button to the intercom just as Laila was turning off her iPod. _Barbie Girl _suddenly blared over the intercom.

"OMIGOD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY THAT SONG! IT MAKES MY EARDRUMS BLEED!" Laila screamed, quickly turning her iPod back on and changing it to Metallica. She gave a sigh of relief.

Across the camp, multitudes of screams and shouts of "My eardrums!" were heard. Zach burst out of his cabin, holding scissors and looking very angry.

"I have had it with that stupid intercom!" Zach shouted. He quickly walked over to the intercom, where several wires were near the ground. Quickly he cut them all up, and the song died almost instantly. Laila stared in shock.

"My intercom…" she whined. Without another thought, she burst out crying.

"What did the poor innocent intercom ever do to you besides make your eardrums bleed on a daily basis?" she cried. Sebastian walked over to Laila and dragged her away.

"Come on, Laila. Let's go get your meds." Laila fought for a few seconds, then walked away.

"Okay!" Gabby shouted as the 3-dozen people walked out of their cabins, grumbling, shouting, and in a few people's case, throwing rocks.

"Hi people! Since it is Halloween, we are doing a Scare Fest. Each camper will have to face their worst fear…or an extreme dislike of theirs put to extremes. The gym has been organized in a very complicated maze. Throughout it, you will encounter doors. You _have _to enter. If you don't, you will not be safe and there is a high chance you'll be voted off. Have fun!" Gabby stepped away from the gym, which was decorated with black cloth, spiders, and a ton of Halloween decorations. The 36 teens stepped inside.

It was a maze inside, and somehow in less than 12 hours, the three 13-year-olds had managed to get gauze-draped sheetrock up, along with doors. Several people turned to Gabby in surprise.

"How?" Serlenia asked, staring in shock. Gabby smiled.

"The amazing power of time machines."

"Wha…never mind." Serlenia said. Everybody walked in, looking at the doors.

"Have fun!" Gabby shouted, slamming the door. They could hear the click of a lock and then were plunged into darkness. Suddenly, one by one, dim red light bulbs strewn across the ceiling at about 6 feet intervals came on, one by one. The teens looked at each other. No visible cameras. Unidentifiable noises. Creepy much?

They walked for about 5 minutes through various narrow hallways, twists and turns, and creaky floorboards before they came to the first door. Alana, who was in the lead, carefully opened it and they rushed in, due to the fact it was much brighter. They smiled and looked around the room, which was painted like a regular bedroom. But something was…off about this room.

Gracie's sudden scream alerted them to the problem. Everyone turned to her and she pointed down. Everybody looked to see a very elaborate paint job showing a floor that had broken, a glimpse of blue sky and clouds, and what looked like far down below, farmland. Gracie, Serlenia, Effie, and Terry all froze.

_"Grace, Serlenia, Effie, and Terry. Thank you for participating. You must now stay here." _A crackly voice that nobody recognized came over an unseen intercom. Grace, Serlenia, Effie, and Terry all stared at each other. They had to stay here? In the room with their worst fear?

"This isn't fair!" Terry shouted. Effie and Serlenia joined in the shouting match with the invisible intercom. Grace just looked sick.

"Gracie…?" Zach began. Grace didn't reply, but fainted. Her brother barely caught her in time. Carefully he leaned her against the wall so that she couldn't get hurt.

Part of the wall slid away, revealing another door. The 32 teens who were still allowed to move on walked forward, into a dark room. There was the faint sound of something moving, and several of the girls screamed that something had ran over their feet.

A light bulb suddenly turned on and four people screamed the loudest. Inside the room was a very large amount of snakes - milk snakes, to be exact – spiders, moths, mice, and rats.

"Oh my god! It's like Alfred Hitchcock, but without birds!" Aya screamed. Several of the boys were trying to squish the numerous spiders.

_"Kenny, Allister, Aya, Spicer. You four lucky people are the ones who get to stay in here. And no killing anything!" _the crackly voice came over the intercom.

"SCREW YOU!" Aya shouted. Several people stepped away cautiously.

Another door opened and the slowly dwindling number of teens stepped through.

Inside was something very…odd, to say the least. Shown on an overhead screen was dark thunderclouds, with lightning flashing through the sky. Somehow, it sounded like rain and thunder, all at once. There was a very narrow pathway through the room. On one side was fire, rising extremely high but surrounded by fireproof cloth or something, and on the other, deep water filled with floating ice about an inch thick. Ellie started shouting.

"How do they know all this? How do they know all of our worst fears? DAMMIT!" Ellie screamed.

_"Audrey, Ellie, Katy, Becca, Cariba, Charity. You are the ones staying here."_

The next room was an extremely narrow hallway, only about a foot wide. And the walls seemed to be getting smaller. The same creepy voice came on.

"_Nikki, I'm sorry, but you and Rosetta need to stay here."_ It said. Krm mumbled something about it probably being Gabby before the floor opened up and swallowed her. Nobody noticed at first.

As everyone went to the next room, they could hear Nikki and Rosetta scream.

The voice came back on. _"Ok, campers if you hadn't noticed, there is only 20 - actually 19 - of you left, so enjoy!"_ The campers looked around. There _was _only 19 people. Where the hell was Krm? That's when they noticed what was on the table. Sitting on a plate was ramen cookies, dipped in gravy, and served with McDonalds French fries

Colette began screaming and cursing in French. Alana's pupils grew about twice their normal size.

"Gravy…" she began. After a moment's pause, she screamed. "I'M GOING TO DIE HERE!"

"_Bwhahahahaha! Next room, please."_

The remaining 18 campers walked into the next room cautiously. As they were gone, they thought they heard something. And they did.

"_It would be more fun to torture Karma with ketchup, though."_

_Meanwhile, at the hotel_

Karma lay by a swimming pool as one of the lifeguards filed her nails for her.

"This is nice."

_Haunted house_

The 17 people shuddered and ran to the next room. This time, the door behind them slammed since Alana was lunging her way to the door, wanting to get the hell out, but she failed due to Laila's all-powerful remote that controlled everything. And I mean everything. The room was dark except for a silhouette, which was suddenly illuminated. Standing there was Krm, wearing nothing but a bikini and a bow tie.

"Hey Dante." Krm said, doing a cat growl. Dante rubbed his nose – somehow he had gotten a nosebleed – and stared at Krm's wolf ears and tail.

"Are they …r-real?" he stuttered. Krm posed momentarily and Vannie mumbled something under her breath about Krm going insane.

"Yup!" she lunged toward Dante, Satine, and Lita, who all screamed.

"She's a werewolf?" Lita shouted. Seeing Krm now headed towards her, she turned and ran.

The three ran away while Krm chased them as opera music played in the background. Krm and Gabby's pet crocodiles, deer, wolves, hound dogs, and a Shih Tzu chased after Lita, Satine, Dante, Todd and now Tyson. Krm stopped, picked up the Shih Tzu, and put it in a glass box with holes at the top. Somehow, the poor dog was now wearing a Halloween costume.

Jude panicked. "NO! THE ANIMAL CRUELTY! I CAN'T HELP IT! Wait a second, yes I can."

_Production Studio_

Gabby, Sebastian and Laila were sitting in what could be best described as a theater, sitting and eating popcorn, and watching the campers on a very large theater screen. Gabby was crossing off a list of the campers who were being scared, and for some reason she had a microphone.

Laila looked at Gabby curiously.

"Deer? What do antlered mammals have to do with anything?" she asked.

On the screen, Todd suddenly screamed in a very high-pitched voice.

Gabby stared at her as if she was an idiot. "Yes, deer. It's Todd's worst fear. See? Antlered mammals do have something to do with this challenge."

"Yes, but why do you and Krm have them as pets?" Laila asked.

"For various reasons." Gabby paused for a minute. "I'm having fun. Are you having fun?" she asked. Laila stared.

"I can't answer that with a straight face." Laila said as calmly as she could, but it was obvious she was trying not to laugh.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I worry about you two." Laila nodded and looked at her cell phone to see the time.

"Hey, don't we have to get down there now?" she asked, showing Gabby the time. Gabby nodded.

"To the teleporter!" They both shouted simultaneously, leaving Sebastian dumbstruck.

"What?" Sebastian half-shouted. Gabby and Laila ignored him and ran off.

_Back at the haunted house_

"You try, you die." Krm said firmly. Seeing now that everybody was staring at her, she grabbed her clothes off a nearby table and quickly pulled them on, running after the crowd.

"_See? Now there are 12 of you left." _The voice came on.

Vanesa collapsed onto the ground. "No! Dante-kun!" she cried. Krm quickly put her hand over her friend's mouth, trying to get her to be quiet. Vanesa responded by biting Krm's hand, causing Krm to hit Vanesa on the head.

The scary voice suddenly changed. _"SHUT UP AND STOP BIING PEOPLE, VANNIE!" _Everybody stared, except for Vanesa and Krm, who had gotten into a mild fight.

The voice changed back to normal. _"Laila, what did I tell you about taking my voice changer microphone?!"_

A voice in the background responded. _"To never touch it unless you give it to me. Hey Gabby, do you think they can hear us?"_ Several people looked at each other in confusion.

The person, who everybody could tell now was Gabby, responded rather loudly. _"Laila, shut the fuck up! I'm running this haunted house…oh …shit…well…BOOOO! People come on! Shudder! Do something! OK fine, be that way. Go die by your fears and not by me, your host, for now and the rest of the show!"_

Haley stared, confused. "What happen to Chris?" she asked, concerned now that their original host had disappeared.

"_He won't be coming back for he has ran away, afraid we would… ok that _I _would kill him." _Gabby explained.

Haley nodded. "I see."

_"Next room!"_

The last 12 remaining campers walk to the next torture chamber – er, room.

The room had a black ceiling with a dirt floor. Standing there was 8 nurses, each holding 8 needles.

Dakota suddenly started screaming. "NO! OH MY GOD! WHY NEEDLES? HOW DO THEY KNOW ALL THIS?" she shouted.

Krm leaned over to whisper to Vanesa. "Hasn't someone back there by a few rooms already said that?" she asked. Vanesa nodded.

It was a hospital/graveyard theme, hence the needles, and replacing the patients were tombstones saying _RIP, here lies so and so, _etc. The floor where they were standing was actually made of red bridges. Due to all this Zach, Riley, and Raphael all went into terror, along with Dakota. The three who had recently noticed their worst fears started screaming various things.

"WHAT? NO! WHY ARE THEY TORTURING US LIKE THIS?!" Zach screamed.

"GYAAH!" Riley bolted and ended up running into a pole. "Ow! GYAAH!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN THIS HORRIBLE, TWISTED PLACE!" Raphael was desperately searching for a way out as he screamed.

"_Ryan this is an order!"_ Gabby suddenly shouted. Ryan looked around, now very frightened.

"Yes ma'am…?" he began.

"_Get the 8 people left to go into the next room before I go down there and go bipolar on your ass." _Even though they knew it was Gabby, everybody was now extremely 8 of them ran into the next room, being pushed by Ryan, and were followed by a slamming door behind them. They all stood around in the completely dark room.

"The lights are off." Ben said. Jane rolled her eyes, finally speaking since they had arrived.

"Great way to point out the obvious, stupid." She almost shouted. Ben glared.

Ben nearly lunged at her. "Shut up!"

Jane glared. "You want some of this?" she shouted, holding up her fist.

Lyee rolled her eyes. "Both of you, shut the hell up! I'm getting annoyed since I'm in the middle…again!" she shouted. All were silent. The lights suddenly turned on and there is a boat waiting there for them. Standing in it was Gabby and Laila. Obviously, Gabby was smiling maniacally.

"Hop in, campers!" she said. Laila was ignoring her, and had gone back to listening to her iPod and playing with a lighter and hairspray, which really wasn't turning out that well due to the fact she kept burning herself on accident. Gabby's face was illuminated, due to the fact that she wanted people to see how much she was enjoying the trauma.

Gabby smiled, a hint of insanity in her face. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine. Trust me for once. Now hop in! Vannie, Krm, this is not for you."

The other 6 - besides Krm and Vanesa - were worried, exchanging confused and frightened looks, thinking, _yup, we are all going to die._

The boat wasn't that bad if you liked something like _It's a Small World, _although this boat ride had pictures of marriage, serious stuff like school, and the real life. Ryan and Ben started telling each other stuff like "It's going to be fine" and "No, it's not. This is serious!" Jane was just there next to them, fear in her eyes.

"Oh…my ….god…" she began, followed by "this….is…hell." With the next little part coming up, it was all lovey heart stuff this, lovey heart stuff that lovey heart stuff everywhere. Everybody thought right then they would either snap or die.

The boat suddenly stopped. Nearby there was another boat. There were names carved onto the side that read _Jane, __Haley, Alicia, Lyee, Krm, Vanesa._ The six girls exchanged concerned looks. Those people quickly hopped in the boat and waited, as the two screaming people left to go for another ride. The 6 remaining campers went down a river to find…

**Club Libby Lu **

The pink place these last campers thought was hell on earth, as you all should know, had pink, sparkles, glitter, and makeup everywhere. The boat came to a stop and everybody cautiously walked off. The six remaining girls had to sit in some very odd chairs, but only 4 chairs were there. Krm and Vanesa had to sit down on the floor. For some strange reason, there were no cameras. Not even hidden ones. Or so they thought, because Krm's shirt actually had a camera, along with Laila's iPod, as she sat smiling in the background. Krm looked at everybody staring and explained.

"When I get kicked off the island, I get to be a producer. And Gabby gave me this camera." Jane, Haley, Alicia, and Lyee sat down into the chairs. The cashiers from Libby Lu, in all their creepy preppy pink sparkliness came out, holding makeup and a very large plastic suitcase filled with clothes.

_15 minutes later_

Jane stared into a mirror. "The horror… the complete horror!"

Lyee stared at them. "What's wrong? This isn't bad."

Alicia and Haley stared at her in shock. "We look like freakin' preps!" they shouted in unison.

Jane was also in mild shock. "We look like girly girls!"

Gabby suddenly walked up. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry Lyee, I almost forgot you!" She picked up Laila's magical remote, much to Laila's protest, and pressed a button. A large neon arrow came up, pointing to Lyee, saying in flashing letters, _LYEE IS A MERMAID._ Lyee's eyes were wide with shock and filled with horror. Everybody – except Krm and Vanesa, considering they already knew this fact – stared in surprise.

Gabby smiled. "Ok! Krm and Vanesa, you two to the next room!"

The two girls walked to the next door cautiously. Vanesa opened the door to see a barely illuminated, old-style curtained theater. They walked to the front and sat down. All of a sudden, lights on stage came on and the curtain was pulled back, revealing the stereotypical 16-year-old blonde, blue-eyed, pigtailed cheerleaders, who all had red and white cheerleading outfits and pom-poms, perfect pink sparkly make-up, long manicured nails, and 6-inch high heels. Behind them came out a large group of very little, mildly chubby 3-year-old girls, wearing identical outfits (minus the shoes and nails.) Krm gripped the chair as hard as she could, knuckles turning white. Vanesa's already pale skin was drained of the remaining color. The cheerleaders – and the little kids – all waved. The cheerleaders began doing one of their routines and the little girls ran down to Krm and began attacking her. They were screaming, pulling her hair, stealing the hat she always wore, trying to pull off her wolf ears, and one little girl had even started hitting her. Vanesa, however, was oblivious to her friend's torment and sat there in shock. As the cheerleaders began walking down, Vanesa suddenly flipped out and began running away, screaming in various languages.

"Help! _Ayuda__ me! __Sauvez moi__! __Sparen__! __除我 之 外__!__Außer mir! __Εκτός__από__με__! Salvo me! __私__を__除__け__ば__! __Excepto__mim__! __За__исключением__меня__!" _She shouted, running away. Everybody stared in confusion.

"Nobody wins! Just vote off the person you think did the worst!"

_Later that day_

**Confession Cam**

**Dante: **What just happened? Gabby is a friggin' psycho maniac. But anyway, if we're going to vote off somebody, it should be Grace, since she fainted. Sorry Grace, but you wouldn't have lasted long.

**Grace: **I am never going to that gym again! That was so scary… Gabby's insane. I want to go home now! I will vote myself off if I have to! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Zach: **Hospitals…they're too clean… For Grace's sake, I'm going to vote her off. Even if she is my sister. She's just not going to handle this well.

**Audrey: **O.O Can I vote myself off?

**Ellie: **That was the strangest thing I have ever seen… I'm going to vote Audrey, due to that incident in the fire and thunderstorm room.

**Ryan: **_*looks dizzy* _I am so confused…Grace is leaving.

**Ben: **Okay then…Audrey, I guess. I know she didn't really do anything, but I heard she pretty much went insane once everybody left.

**Colette: **_Veuillez m'obtenir hors d'ici!_

**Kenny: ***_traumatized*_

**Tyson: **Grace…

**Katy: **Myself…

**Nikki: **OMIGOSH! THESE PEOPLE ARE INSANE! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!

**Allister: **If anybody sees this, please get me the hell out of here.

**Haley: **Hmm…I wonder how many people are voting themselves off…

**Rosetta:** *_half dead*_

**Riley:** Grace. Can I go to sleep?

**Aya:** Myself.

**Satine: **This is hell on earth…me!

**Todd: **I'm glad its over…

**Spicer: **_*watching over all the videos of the haunted house*_ hmm Gracie… and god, Krm is hot...and Gabby even though she is 13....

**Jane: **So much girly stuff. Oh god… me, myself. and I

**Alana: **Gracie**… **how can she just faint

**Becca:** Can I get sent home?

**Raphael: **_*reading suicide book*_

**Cariba:** I'm a mermaid too...Grace.

**Lyee:** Gabby...that was cruel and mean, but I am voting Grace off.

**Jude: **That poor doggie… Gracie

**Charity: **_*asleep*_

**Lita: ***sticks out tongue* Gracie… sorry, but you are weak

**Dakota: **Grace...

**Terry:** Can I die?

**Alicia:** This is a good show for prisoners… Gracie

**Serlenia: **Myself.

**Effie: **Audrey.

**Krm: **_*still screaming*_

**Vanesa: **私を除けば誰か。私は狂気の生産者および私のいとこが付いている島で引っ掛かる。私を助けなさい! 私は得る必要がある。私が誰かを追い払わなければならなかったらそれが優美があるようにしなさい。私は自分自身の代りに彼女を救う。 私を助けなさい!

_At the production studio_

Gabby stared at Laila, confused. "Vannie speaks all those languages?"

Laila rolled her eyes. "Like I said, she's a super genius."

_Campfire, later that day_

Gabby stood with a plate of marshmallows.

"As you all know, we just did a mass voting thingy. And apparently, thanks to Sebastian, we're just going to let everybody who wasn't voted for at least once leave. The people who need to stay are Grace, Audrey, Colette, Katy, Nikki, Allister, Aya, Satine, Jane, Becca, Terry, Serlenia, and Vannie."

Vanesa was still mumbling something in Japanese over and over again. Gabby looked at her for a moment, then went back to the marshmallows.

"Katy…" she threw a marshmallow at the girl. "I'm just gonna throw the marshmallows. Try to catch them." Gabby explained.

"Nikki…"

"Allister…"

"Aya…"

"Satine…"

"Jane…"

"Becca…"

"Terry…"

"Serlenia…"

"Vannie…" Vanesa, upon hearing this, began screaming again.

"Grace and Audrey. You two are here because you got the highest amount of votes." The two girls both looked very frightened.

"Audrey…" Gabby paused. It would have been more suspenseful if the loudspeaker hadn't given off very loud feedback at that point. Laila's shouts of "I fixed it!" didn't help either. Gabby flipped Laila off and went back to the campfire.

"You are safe." Audrey caught the marshmallow. Grace quickly ran to the boat.

"THANK YOU!" She screamed before getting on. Everybody stared.

"I've never seen somebody that happy about losing on a game show where the prize is a million dollars." Gabby said.

The remaining teens quickly dashed over to their cabins, all mumbling that this was torture beyond belief.

Gabby looked straight at the camera.

"Happy Halloween!" she shouted. The lights went dark.

oOo

**Gabby: **That was so awesome! Thank you Laila!" _*hugs me*_

**Me: **Gabby…I need…*gags* oxygen…

**Gabby: **Sorry.

**Me: **_*gasps for air* _Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. As we said before, it was not published on Halloween, but Gabby was with one of her friends and I was with a very large group of people, so we were unable to write. But we did.

**Sebastian: **Were you guys stoned when you wrote this?

**Me: **I wasn't. Gabby…I'm not so sure about her. REVIEW!

**Gabby: **And I apologize if you thought this was cruel and unusual punishment. But remember: I wrote it! Not Laila. She was out somewhere dressed like a prostitute and getting stoned. And Spicer I think youre hot and sexy!!

**Me: **I was not getting stoned!

**Gabby: **You just keep telling yourself that…and plus I was with a whole bunch of high schoolers on Halloween and not just one friend!!

**Me:** Now really, Ok, wait, why are we talking here? Stop reading. Go. Review!!!

**Gabby:** Once again, SPICER I LOVE YOU SEXY!!!!!!

**Me: **_*drags Gabby away*_


End file.
